crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RonBWL
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crossfire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Team Deathmatch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:27, July 24, 2011 Promotion Message Hello, I promote you as an administrator of this wiki. Please be more active and keep up the good work on this wiki... Good Luck ! CHan hiTMan 08:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you. I've been around for quite some times and this wikia really need a lot of updating. While I can't seem to find you online recently I just tried my best to update it as a contributor =) RonBWL 09:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My talk place (English) : Reversed for discussing in English language. If you guys wanna talk in Vietnamese, please edit the section below Screenshot Ron , do you know how to take a screenshot ? I have forgot how take it... I want to take a screenshot of my newly obtained Kukri Royal Dragon. : There are two ways. You can press PrintScreen and CF will save the screenshot to its CrossFire folder in My documents. If you have screen recorder software installed (Fraps for instance), use it to take screenshot with hotkey (F10 for Fraps or similar) RonBWL (talk) 17:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Ok , thanks you very much. Disadvantage and Advantage should we add a advantage and disadvantage of a gun ? So other can know what is it advantage and disadvantage. I you agree I will do it. : Most pages already outlined the weapon's advantage and disadvantage already, often mixed with the review. I don't think it's necessary for the header like the Weapon Tiers page, but it's a good idea nonetheless. Making more headers may destroy the page outline though (When we have a lot to add, like Trivia, Gallery, Version Difference...) RonBWL (talk) 17:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh , ok then. Are u Vietnamese ? *Yes, I play CF VN and CF NA (Occasionally) Sorry For bad english at editing some Page cause my english its not good . You're Welcome I Only add some CF Indonesia Info RedGuild (talk) 06:52, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Isn't Octane and Autumn different guns? They do have different skins in the end. Abel09 (talk) 18:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : They are different weapons. So the Octane page should be leave alone; you should create the Autumn Camo page instead. There have been a few edits on the M4a1-C Octane claiming it to be Autumn Camo because NA CF used that name on the Autumn Camo variant, I have to undo all. CF Eu clearly named it Autumn Camo, the name Octane on CF NA is simply wrong. RonBWL (talk) 04:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) : Oh okay, I just check CrossFire EU website and they changed the image to the one which CrossFire NA has so M4A1-C Octane isn't released yet then. Abel09 (talk) 11:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi RonBWL, I'm a new veteran CrossFire player, but a new Wikia member and I'd like to ask you a question. Can you please tell me how to add a photo to Wikia, because I don't know how to post a photo to the Weapon Template of the M4A1. Thanks in advance! ScopeD_ : Just edit the page and use the Photo button to upload new images. Please delete this: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Buddy_Referral_System Thank you. Abel09 (talk) 21:16, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Somebody use the red link on Shop page to create that page, I'll edit right away. This system has arrived at CF Vietnam, I planned to introduce it soon but too lazy to do so earlier. RonBWL (talk) 01:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Delete this as well: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Want_a_clan%3F Abel09 (talk) 11:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Done RonBWL (talk) 12:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello can i know your facebook account?? DeadlySnake (talk) 07:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, sure. Here it is - https://www.facebook.com/RonBWL RonBWL (talk) 07:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :: ok accept now my friend request .... DeadlySnake (talk) 13:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Accepted RonBWL (talk) 18:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. i'm looking forward to edit more pages and adding some info about them sniperwarfare97d2nd : what to do prefer? Tantal wz.88 or M14 EBR? : We don't have Tantal WZ88 yet in CFVN so I can't tell. M14 EBR is a very good rifle though RonBWL (talk) 03:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you add any maps which CFNA doesn't have from CFVN, to the Maps section? Thanks Abel09 (talk) 21:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : CF Vietnam does not have exclusive maps, and by the look of it I think the list is pretty much completed, though there are still a lot of pages that are not created yet. RonBWL (talk) 02:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Requesting to delete those pages: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Egypt2011 http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Community http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/More_Features Thanks! Abel09 (talk) 10:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) : Done RonBWL (talk) 10:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ron, if you want, I can keep the CrossFire Wiki Facebook page active by posting links to the weapons, etc.. Abel09 (talk) 17:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, please do - I'm too busy with mod works and treasure hunting on CFVN this month so I didn't have time to post much RonBWL (talk) 02:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Can you made me admin on the page then? This would be much better since posting as it will get the message clear around... Abel09 (talk) 07:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: I liked the page so you can easily find me. --Abel09 (talk) 08:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : My connection is messed now so I can't open Facebook. Let me know your FB ID and I will update it as soon as I can load Facebook RonBWL (talk) 08:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : My FB name is Abel Philip. My face ID is 100001402286493. You can find me under new likes tab on the CrossFire Wiki page. Abel09 (talk) 16:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) My talk place (Vietnamese) : Reversed for discussing in Vietnamese language. If you guys wanna talk in English, please edit the section above Chắc hum qua do tớ nói lạc đề về AI nhiều quá, át hết chuyện Event của ổng. Với lại chắc lúc đó ổng ấy gặp chuyện bực mình nên ông ấy mới lôi mình ra "làm cá để chém". Chứ mọi hôm vẫn bình thường, có gì nặng lời đâu. Đôi khi tớ ghi có nhìu post hơi lạc đề thì ổng ấy cũng chỉ nhắc nhở khéo để mình rút kinh nghiệm thui, mình cũng biết là ổng nhắc nhở nên cũng thôi, ko dám ghi gì lạc đề. Ai ngờ ếch đâu hôm qua ổng chửi mình dữ quá. Làm mình phải đi "né bão" ở các topic xung quanh. Captain Vietnam (talk) 07:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : Cái cậu Shirunai ấy mắc bệnh chuyên quyền, tưởng topic mình lập thì mình làm vua =) Khổ chứ tối qua tớ cũng có góp ý, làm topic thảo luận thì k đc cấm người ta thảo luận (Viết về CF VN mà), còn nếu sợ event bị chìm thì ra lập topic khác là xong. Thế mà hắn cũng nhảy dựng lên rồi rốt lại thì chơi võ cùn -_- Bó tay : Trên GO thì tớ chặn tin nhắn riêng, phải là bạn bè mới gửi đc. Nên muốn PM thì phải add bạn với tớ. Trước kia bị mem spam quá độ nên buộc phải làm thế =) : RonBWL (talk) 07:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Affirmative => Xác Nhận . Sẽ ko cho Variants vào các loại súng chính nữa : Đề nghị ký tên vào, k chơi kiểu ẩn danh thế này =) RonBWL (talk) 13:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) bác cho mình hỏi tại sao phần Thrown không nằm trong mục weapon trong trang chủ vậy,phải vào trang weapon mới thấy.ak có gì bác chỉ mình cách để lại tên lunz đi.tks nhìu : Link chính xác của nó là Throwing, không phải Thrown RonBWL (talk) 15:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC)